


Unexpected Friends

by fairyeyes



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first night in a strange world is always scary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Friends

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost) For some reason I wanted to write a Digimon fanfic so I pulled out as many Mimi fansites as I can as I tried to get a feel for her character again. I even looked on the wiki -- so please tell me on the characterizations of them. :)

Unexpected Friends

By LilyChan

 

It was dark in the forest that they were currently lost in. The blond and the brunet had a fight earlier but she only intervened just to make a note about how awful the bugs were. They looked at her and proceeded to get lost until the sun had set. It took a lot of convincing on her part to let them at least set up camp. Even though it relieved the brunette that they were going to at least rest, the noises in the forest didn’t do anything to unnerve her.

The poor girl sat up and watched the fire as she hugged herself, the plant  _thing_ , Tanemon, leaning against her leg.

She sniffled and tried to keep calm – to keep herself from screaming and waking the others. She didn’t understand how the others could react so calmly about being transported into another world. Granted they were all a bit freaked out, but it seemed they’re more settled now that the brunet with the crazy hairdo proclaimed himself the leader.

_He can be whatever he wants to be as long as I get back home really soon!_ She thought as she continued to fight back the tears. She wiped her eyes and moved back and forth to try and calm her nerves even more.

She started to imagine life back at camp – summer camp. The only reason her parents had sent her there because they had heard from their friends that sending kids to camp is a way to build character and give her a chance to explore the real world.

That only brought more unwanted imagery to her head. She shook it off and instead imagined her life back at _home_ , at the safety and comfort of her house. She’d be at home watching television about the latest fashions that’s going on in Paris.

Then a twig snapped. That brought her back to Earth and she flinched, slightly making the little creature thing move and gripe. She was about to scream bloody murder when she saw the red-head, the only other girl in the group.

She laughed and walked towards her. “I’m sorry, it was just me!”

Mimi glared at her. “How can you be sorry? You almost scared me half to death!” The other just shrugged and sat next to her.

“Geez, I said I was sorry.”

The brunette merely grunted a ‘humph’.

She didn’t notice the other girl’s gaze on her until she spoke up again.

“So your name’s Mimi?”

The girl picked up a stick that happened to be lying around and started to poke the fire with it. She merely nodded. The girl nodded back.

“I’m Sora, nice to meet you. Sorry we had to meet like this.” She laughed nervous as she reached over to place on her head.

Mimi looked to her and placed the stick down. “I don’t care who you are, I just want to go home…” she said as placed her head on her knees. She started to speak more but the more she went on, the more incoherent she became. Pretty soon, she just burst into tears. The red-head was a bit surprised by this and didn’t know what to do.

Sora slightly jumped back from her sudden change of emotions. But she decided to place a hand on her shoulder and moved her until she embraced the other as she comforted her. She patted her and shushed her to, not only to keep her quiet so the boys wouldn’t awaken, but so she can be comforted in knowing that she wasn’t alone in this.

“Hey now, don’t worry!” She said, as she pulled the sobbing girl away from her chest. “Everything will be all right. You’ll be home soon!” She promised with a smile.

Mimi didn’t seem to be satisfied with this. She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, and reluctantly nodded.

Sora laughed nervously since she knew that she herself didn’t know how soon enough they’ll be home. The plant monster had woken up and hopped on Mimi’s lap. She flinched but it didn’t get the message as it made a nest out of her dress and fell back asleep with complaints of Mimi being a bit too noisy.

The brunette got a little indignant but the red-head merely laughed at her expressions.

“Hey! It’s not funny!”

And just like that, whether she realized it or not, Mimi had made her first friend, without the help of the materials that she had grown to love.


End file.
